1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of exercise equipment and weight training accessories. More specifically the present invention relates to a weight training bench apparatus having a bench platform made up of a series of specially angled and sized platform segments corresponding to natural angles and lengths of the regions of the human spine to fully support virtually all vertebrae of the spine of a user during bench press exercises limiting compression of the vertebrae of the lower back and causing the user to be less likely to excessively arch his back, minimizing the chances of back injury, and permitting a full range of shoulder and arm movement for maximizing exercise effectiveness, safety and comfort.
The inventive bench apparatus includes an elongate bench platform constructed of a platform rear support panel with a layer of foam secured against its forward face covered with a suitable skin material such as vinyl to define a platform top surface. The platform is mounted on a support frame at an adjustable longitudinal angle to define a platform upper end and a platform lower end, and integral upper and lower platform segments extend between the platform upper and lower ends. A seat is mounted on the support frame at the base of and extending forwardly from the platform lower end.
The upper platform segment preferably is linear and positioned at a first angle relative to horizontal, and preferably is of sufficient length to additionally support the back of the user head. Each segment and segment portion preferably is rectilinear and preferably is oriented and sized in length to follow a particular corresponding spinal region which the segment or segment portion is to support. The upper platform segment is of at least 12.5 centimeters, in conformance to the length of the cervical region and preferably is 50 centimeters in length to additionally support the back of the user head. And applicant has empirically determined that the upper platform segment preferably angles 30 degrees toward the front of the person, or forwardly to properly support the cervical region CV. The lower platform segment upper first portion of 28a is of 28 centimeters in length and preferably angles 30 degrees rearwardly to follow the natural bend of the user spine and follow and properly support the thoracic region, in conformance to the thoracic region T angle range of 20 to 40 degrees. The lower platform segment lower second portion preferably is of 18 centimeters in length and angles 40 degrees forwardly to complete an inverted V-shaped protrusion together with the upper first portion and to further follow and properly support the bend of the user spine lumbar region. The seat is angled at almost 90 degrees rearwardly, and a gap of about 6.25 centimeters or 2.5 inches preferably is provided between the lower end of the lower platform segment lower second portion and the seat, to properly support the sacral/coccyx region X, although various other gap lengths are contemplated and have been found to be suitable. These general lengths and angles are considered critical to providing proper spinal support for weight lifting, and it is believed that substantial variance from most of the lengths and angles recited above would greatly diminish the intended safety benefits provided by the bench apparatus.
The shape of the lower platform segment thus arches upwardly and inwardly to follow the normal inward lumbar curve of the human lower back, thereby providing full spinal support for the entire spine. As a result, the contoured lower platform segment maximizes safety by preventing bowing of any portion of the user lower spine out of its natural shape and alignment under the loading of lifted weights, and limits compressive force on the vertebrae of the lower spine by providing an upward and inward lower back support protrusion against which the user back is braced against direct downward sliding and pressure and thus which carries a portion of the lifted weight load, for protection against back injury and for enhanced back comfort. The upper platform segment is inventively narrow to permit the user to rotate his or her shoulder blades back around the sides and below the platform top surface to achieve a full range of muscle extension.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have long been benches for supporting the back of a user during bench press exercises. The earliest were probably bare wooden bench seats. The addition of padding and the substitution of light sturdy tubular frames for wood planks improved safety and convenience. Yet even the most recent workout benches prevent the shoulders from moving to a down and back position while performing bench press exercises, and the pectoral muscles are therefore not fully developed. As a result these muscles develop less and the user risks becoming muscle-bound.
A typical prior bench design is that of Pearl, U.S. Pat. No. 4,621,809, issued on Nov. 11, 1986, discloses a bench construction for use in weight lifting. Pearl teaches a workout bench including a bench top which has an upper surface with recessed portions shaped and sized to receive and restrain an inclined lifter against longitudinal and lateral shifting. The portion (30) of the Pearl bench for supporting the upper back is specifically stated to be “in the area of ten inches” wide. See Pearl column 5, lines 50–54. Ten inches is too wide to permit the shoulder blades of a user to rotate around the sides of the bench, and thus the Pearl bench limits muscle movement and development. Pearl states that the average width of a weight training bench is “10 inches or thereabouts”. See Pearl column 1, lines 64–67. The very narrow structure required for full shoulder movement is not disclosed, and the function itself of permitting the shoulders to flex below the level of the bench top is not disclosed either.
Owens et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,637,608, issued on Jan. 20, 1987, reveals a compact multiple purpose exercise bench. Owens et al. includes a compact exercise bench with an H-shaped support structure at each end connected by a bench platform support portion. A bench platform rests longitudinally along the support portion and is hinged at one end to pivot up to various angles, and means are provided to brace the platform at these various angles. This adjustability of the platform position and other bench accessories facilitate the performance of a large variety of body conditioning exercises. The width of the Owens et al. bench platform is not revealed in the written description. Furthermore, no function of providing downward shoulder movement during bench press exercises is recited. It would be reasonable for one of average skill in the art to conclude that the bench width is conventional. Thus a problem with Owens, et al. is that the bench platform is too wide to permit full, downward shoulder movement.
Stater, U.S. Pat. No. 4,958,833, issued on Sep. 25, 1990, reveals an apparatus for adjusting the resting heights of free-moving barbells on weight training racks or stands. Stater includes two interconnected upright standards, each having a longitudinal series of upwardly angled pockets along a vertical face. A support plug is inserted into corresponding pockets in the two standards at a given level, and the bar of the barbells is set onto the plugs. There is no indication of a narrow bench width in Stater, and therefore the problem of limited shoulder blade movement is again presented.
Cornell, U.S. Pat. No. 5,018,727, issued on May 28, 1991, teaches a three feature-in-one exercise bench. Cornell includes a longitudinally extending frame, a first side and a second side. Special first legs, second legs and intermediate legs are fixed to the longitudinally extending frame and extend upwardly therefrom. A first seat frame and a second seat frame are swingably supported on the first side and the second side of the frame. The first seat frame is swingable to first and second positions. As in the case of Stater, there is no indication of a narrow bench width, and the problem of limited shoulder blade movement is again presented.
Rockwell, U.S. Pat. No. 4,602,785, issued on Jul. 29, 1986, discloses a barbell exercise bench with rest brackets. The bench is supported by legs at each bench platform corner, and the legs extend upwardly at on end of the bench to form barbell supporting standards. Rennemann, U.S. Pat. No. 3,625,511, issued on Dec. 7, 1971, discloses a multipurpose exercise device. Rennemann includes a flat bench with an inclined arm support, elevated barbell supports and a weight lifting pulley and line arrangement. A problem with the Rockwell and Rennemann devices is that they do not teach a bench which is any narrower than what is conventional. The benches do not appear unusually narrow in the patent figures and there is no teaching of full shoulder movement around the sides of these benches. Thus they share the above-identified functional shortcoming.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide such a weight training bench apparatus which permits full and unrestricted shoulder blade and arm movement during bench press exercises, for muscle development over an entire range of muscle extension.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus which is contoured to fully support all segments of the user spine and thus to maximize exercise effectiveness, safety and comfort.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus which is safe, sturdy and visually appealing.
It is finally an object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus which offers these benefits and yet is substantially equivalent in manufacturing costs to contemporary workout benches.